poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Whisper and Ryder got Fired
This is how Whisper and Ryder got fired goes in Yokai Watch: Back in Action. is watching a Spy Movie Keita: Whisper, it's time to go to bed. Whisper: Huh? But I didn't finish watching this movie. Keita: Hurry up. I don't want my parents know that I leave the TV on. Whisper: Can't I just finish this film, Keita-kun? I want to finish Get Smart. Keita: Fine, just finished this movie and go to sleep. Whisper: Ok. Then he look so sleepy now and falls asleep Yokai Watch: Back In Action Hunter: Shh. Be very very quite, I'm hunting Dogs. Laughs Whisper is replacing the sign say Ghost Hunting and switch it to Dog Hunting Whisper: I am a Ghost, Whis. Bent on self-preservation. Chase fix the sign and then the Hunter appeared Hunter: Say you're prayer, Dog. It's Dog Hunting. Chase: Ghost Season. Whisper: Dog season. Chase: Ghost Season. Whisper: DOG Season! Chase: Dog Season. Whisper: Ghost season. FIRE! He fired at him every time Whisper: Wait a second! He look at the script Whisper: Scene 7: Whisper get blasted. Scene 8: Whisper get blasted again!? What's the matter with you, guys? We can't do this stuff again. Director, show something legecy like me shouldn't have played with those loser, Whis! Then The Paw Patrol characters, Yokai Watch Characters, The LPS Characters and 101 Dalmatians are here Marshall: Hey! Lucky: Bobby, how's the wife? Sunil: Great hair job, Cluck. Perry: Thanks, girls. Jibanyan: Good rub, Mel. Never would have guessed. Komasan: Sorry, Zura. Whisper: The Pleasure is mine. USApyon: Guys, Whisper is right, Dani. We need a day off now, beside I have some passport to Hawaii this time. Kate: Mr Whisper, excuse me, I'm sorry. But we can't do a Yokai Watch Movie without those Characters. Whisper: Oh, my heavens, no. You couldn't have a movie with those Heroes. If you don't mind me asking you, but what person glorified assistant are you? Kate: Kate Houghton, Vice President, Comedy. Whisper: Right. Director: Kate did Lethal Weapon Baby. Finally, a lethal weapon that I can take my grandchildren to. Kate: Gentlemen, check your phone. Our latest research shows that the Paw Patrol, 101 Dalmatians, Little Pet Shop and Yokai Watch is a core asset... That appeals to male and female, young and old throughout the Universe... While you're fan base is limited to fat guys in basement Whisper: Yeah, but... Come on! I'm thrice the entertainment those Heroes are! Jibanyan show them a tongue and make them laugh Whisper: Okay, it's hilarious.... But movie goes these days demands action heroes, like me! He do some moves Whisper: Top that, Kids. They make them lose his eyes Whisper: So, it has come to this, has it? I'm afraid the Director must choose... between a handsome matinee idol... or this miscreant perpetrator of low burlesque. Director: Which is not the Ghost. They gave the stuff to Whisper Whisper: Hey, those were mine in my office. Director: You don't have an Office. Not anymore. Whisper: Symbolically, this is bad. Please, brother. Other brother? Icy she-wolf? Help me, please. I'm too moist and tender to retire. Kate: Let me escort you out. She drag Whisper away Whisper: Wait! I haven't tried toadying, kowtowing, or butt-kissing yet. I'm still begging here! Meanwhile Ryder and Keita are doing the Police to be Stuntmen Both: Freeze! They jump off the Balcony and landed on the Table and then the Table has beenflips Ryder: Should we try again? Mr Movie: CUT! But you did good, thank you. After they left the Studio Cop: Hey, kids. How does your tryouts go? Keita: Well, let's see.. we made a good impression. Cop: Ryder, your Father can get you a job anything he wants to. Ryder: I know, but I don't want that. I'd really rather earn it. Cop: The Producer mentioned you this morning. Keita: He did? What did he say? Cop: He said don't forget the TurtleWax. He show them the brush, so they wax the Car Whisper: What about animation? I could do cartoons. Rocky: Dead ghost walking. Ryder: Hey you guys. Whisper: Very hot now. And I do voices. Listen. Kate: Excuse me. Whisper: Fetch the stick, boy." "What a maroon." "You can't handle the truth." Some grip, lady. Kate: I need you eject the Ghost. Keita: Lady, this is Whisper. Whisper: Exactly. Kate: Not anymore. We own the name. Whisper: Yeah? You can't stop me from calling myself... - What do you know? Keita: You fired, my butler? Kate: No, I didn't. I did. They did. Ryder: You just were following orders. Kate: You know what? You don't know me. The Paw Patrol help him escape Krista: You're Kate Houghton, you're the VP of Comedy. Go figure. You drive a red 1988 Alfa Romeo. Good engine. Little under-driven. I know this because you nearly ran me over last week. Ryder: Anyway, about that duck, you want me to get rid of him? Kate don't know and then Ryder make a quacking noise Kate: Duck, yes. Eject the yokai, please. Ryder: I can't do that. Kate: Why not? Ryder: He's gone. They shrug Kate: What are you waiting for? Backup? So Ryder went off to find Whisper Ryder: Whisper? Whisper: Shabby job so far, constable. Quick! After me! He's going to chase him Ryder: Now you're gonna pay for that one. Come here! Whisper: Dress Inspector! Ryder: Look out! Whisper: One side, Spartacuses. Come on! Ryder: Whisper, stop! Whisper: Cut him off at the pass, boys. All units in pursuit of little glowing butler. He went into the scene and Ryder torn it Whisper: Well, that's just cheating. Ryder: Whisper! Whisper: Don't follow me. Then Ryder is falling Chris McLean: That's not right. Cut! Whisper: That's lunch, everybody! Ryder: That airbag cost a lot of money. I'm okay. Chris McLean: Good morning. Ryder: Batman, you good? All right. Whisper went to the Batmobile Whisper: My chariot awaits. Yes! Bat-lights. Bat-conditioning. Bat-stereo. To the Yokai Cave. Ryder: Now what are you doing? He stop him Ryder: Stay away from that Batmobile! Whisper: I'm allowed to steal. I'm a celebrity. Ryder: Tell it to the judge! Whisper: Feeling pretty good about yourself? Ryder: I am. Then the Batmobile hit the tower Whisper: You bested that dastardly Yokai? Ryder: I did. Whisper: You're gonna offer your catch to the pretty executive? Ryder:Indeed. Miss Houghton! The tower is going to collapse Crew Get out of the way! Crew 2: Look out! Then it splash her Jibanyan: What do you know? I found Nemo. Whisper: I think she likes you. Ryder: I'm in big trouble. Am I? Then Ryder got fired Cop: Your father would be so ashamed of you. He left the Studio Ryder: I... I didn't mean to... Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3